The size of a loudspeaker conventionally affects its sound performance and application. Perceived sound quality (sound fullness) depends primarily on an electro-acoustic transducer's ability to reproduce low frequency tones. Unfortunately, reproduction of low frequency sound waves is associated with high power consumption. This problem is even more pronounced in small audio products that allow for only limited acoustic volume, thus increasing power demand due to the fact that the electro-acoustic transducer must work against high air pressure. Consequently, this creates a need for very compact and efficient electro-acoustic transducers.